The Jolly Green Giant.
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: Captain Yvan Peterson is a harvester of the sea, he loves to hunt the biggest the sea can give him and even makes a pact with Team Rocket to do so. But Ash and Friends quickly discover that there's more to him than just a bloody sea.


THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT 

THE JOLLY GREEN GIANT

A Pokémon fanfiction by Wouter Jaegers

The sea was rough, beating the hull of the old ship relentlessly. This was the kind of weather that reminded Yvan of the good old days. How long ago was it when the old fleet set out in search of the biggest the sea could give them? Dragonite, Dragonair, Gyarados and Lapras they were all prized catch for Yvan and the others, the harpoon cannons were blasting and the blood flowed but to Yvan a blood red sea meant that he had earned his living.

Yvan always was filled with pride when returning to the fabric ship with four or five inflated Dragonites hanging at the sides of his ship. They had to be inflated with air because they sunk when killed. For a Gyarados another tactic had to be used. Since the Gyarados had diamond like scales a normal harpoon wouldn't work on them, instead you had to hit them with a blunt one to break its spine. Once the spine was broken the Gyarados would be dying quickly. Yvan reached into his pocket and brought out a picture, The biggest Gyarados he ever caught, lying where, in his opinion, a Gyarados should be lying, namely at the slaughter deck of the fabric ship. Those were the days and Yvan missed them.

Yvan began to suspect that changes were abroad when those sissy scientists came with the proof that the beasts he and his buddies were hunting were getting close to extinction. Ever since that day, they were faced with catch limitations but it got worse. Those damn meddlers apparently found out that the prey and in special the Dragonite were actually very intelligent. Yeah right, what kind of a moron would believe that? Apparently the whole world was filled with morons because the public opinion to commercial catch had changed severely.

As a result of that business was falling behind and soon afterwards the bankruptcy of the fleet was announced. Sure the beasts were saved but who saved Yvan? Yvan bought his trusty ship for a small amount of money from the shipyard and decided to try his luck elsewhere, but without the proper means of equipment he didn't stand a chance of starting up a profitable business for himself. 

But then finally some hope, when he docked into Mediterra harbor at the Orange Islands he was approached by a man who offered to take him under contract. That was without a doubt the best deal that was ever offered to him, he was offered a crew and the ship would be restored and equipped with the most advanced technology. The best thing about the restoration however was the installment of a large hole at the back and the installment of large cranes and storage rooms for flesh, oil and scales. Now Yvan had the ability to process the animals himself rather than towing them to the fabric ship.

As the night settled in Stanley harbor, Yvan took a gander to the shore, there used to be a processing station there, nowadays it served as a Museum. Yvan took out his binoculars and looked at the towing bay and the empty slaughter decks, those idiots did they really think they could earn decent money that way? If they really want to make profit of a processing station then they ought to use it for what it was build to do in the first place. Yvan looked content at his ship. From tomorrow on he would once again on sail and making the sea turn red, the color which assured him of earning enough money to rest on his laurels when settling down in retirement. 

"Looking forward to the big day?" A voice spoke up Yvan nodded while facing the one speaking. "Let me just say that we find it an honor to be working with you captain, the boss had been keeping a close eye on you ever since commercial catch was banned."

"Aye, I know Lassie, he told me about it and I'll be glad to show you and your partner how it's done." Yvan smiled while eyeing the young woman who along with a young man would be supervising the catch. It made his old heart feel good when seeing young and enthusiastic people who were willing to preserve the job from extinction.

Yvan scratched his graybeard and walked back into his cabinet, time for an early night because tomorrow would be a busy day.

"Totodile, I choose you!" Ash Ketchum shouted at the start of yet another battle, the last couple of days had been very busy for him and his friends, one battle after the other was fought.

"Charmeleon, use your fireblast attack!" The opponent shouted. The Charmeleon obeyed and a huge wall of fire raised itself around the Totodile. "Okay Charmeleon, now use your tackle attack!"

"CHAR!" The Charmeleon growled while running into the flames, homing in on its target.

"Totodile, jump!" Ash called out. Totodile jumped and the Charmeleon ran past it. "Okay, well done, now use your head butt!"

"Charmeleon, look out!" The other trainer shouted but it was too late, Totodile spun around and dove into its opponent knocking the Charmeleon out. "Charmeleon, return!"

"Yes, we have won Totodile, we have won!" Ash yelled while lifting Totodile up and cradling him.

"Well Brock it seems that Luck is on Ash's side the last couple of days." Misty smiled. "So far he has won every single battle he fought."

"That certainly is true Misty, Ash might have made some colossal mistakes early in his career but he sure has learned from them." The older boy replied. "Hey what's going on?"

Totodile began to shimmer and light began to shine from his body.

"Can it be?" Misty Asked while observing what was taking place in front of her eyes.  


"This is awesome, my Totodile is evolving into a Crocognaw!" Ash whispered in awe.

"Congratulations, a well deserved prize to a great battle." The other trainer smiled while shaking ash's hand. "Maybe we'll meet again in the league."

Ash waved the other trainer goodbye and turned towards his friends. "Now then, what do you think of going to the town and find ourselves a place to stay?"

"That's not a bad idea Ash." Brock smiled while fetching his Johto league book. "The next town we'll be crossing is Stanley Harbor, Let's find a pokémon center and rest for a while."

"Stanley Harbor, I never hoped to hear that name again." Misty grumbled.

"What's with that Misty?" Ash asked when seeing her disturbed face. 

"I think I will have to explain this Ash." Brock sighed. "Stanley harbor used to be the place with the biggest water pokémon processing station. Many thousands of water Pokémon such as Lapras, Gyarados and Dragonair found their doom here."

"Oh, now I understand." Ash muttered. "You are reluctant to go there because of that, right Misty." Misty looked up and revealed her wet eyes.  


"Don't worry Misty according to the book, the station is currently a museum and actually is doing better business than it used to when it was still operating." Brock declared.

"Maybe we should visit the museum, that way you could get rid of that trauma." Ash spoke while offering Misty a tissue. 

Misty sighed and nodded.

"Good afternoon Ladies and gentlemen, welcome at the Stanley Harbor Pokémon Station Museum. I am Gudrun your tour guide and museum curator, please follow me to the exhibit." A girl with grass blonde hair spoke up when our heroes walked into the museum.

"Ooh, who would have thought that such a gem like you would be on exhibit." Brock spoke while walking up to the guide and grabbing her hands. "Of course it's only natural that such beauty should be displayed. Let me introduce myself, I am Brock and my heart is currently pulled inside your station where it will be processed for your consumption."

"Sorry but your heart is not on the menu today." Misty grumbled while grabbing Brock by his ear and pulling him away from the guide. 

"Forgive my friend Brock's behavior, he's always doing that when seeing a pretty girl." Ash laughed nervously while walking up to the guide.

"Oh that's okay, let me tell you that he's tame compared to some visitors I had here." Gudrun smiled. "Anyway, let's continue the tour shall we?"

"Oh man what a graveyard." Misty squeacked when seeing the enormous room with skeletons from Dragonairs, Gyaradosses and Laprasses. "This more than I can stand." Gudrun looked up at Misty.

"Are you one of the Cerulean City Waterflower sisters?" Gudrun asked.

"Yes but how do you know?" Misty replied Gudrun smiled.

"The Cerulean City Waterflowers have performed here when the museum was opened." Gudrun smiled while showing our heroes a picture of Misty's sisters posing with the skull of a Gyarados. "They told me about having a little sister who used to be the fourth member of their group. They also said that you would turn away in disgust if you would see this exhibit."

"Looks like Violet, Lilly and Daisy have told Gudrun more than you would ever let them to tell about you." Ash sighed while Misty began to fume.

"Yeah and I wouldn't be surprised if they also would have told her about your battle against Ash in the Cerulean gym and how nasty you get when 'that time of month' has come…" Brock laughed.

****

WHOCK!

"I guess I said too much…" Brock muttered in pain while Gudrun and Ash dragged Misty away from him. 

But peeking from another exhibit room were three pairs of eyes who had followed their every move. A young couple of which the girl was pregnant had followed our heroes and was now enjoying the sight.

"Well then we finally have caught up with the twerps again." The pregnant young woman spoke to her partner. "But this museum also has some very interesting attributes we could steal and hand to the boss."

"Although I'm not really sure if these skeletons would be of any value to him Jessie." The boy replied. "Although he did say that it didn't matter to him if the pokémon were dead or alive if we hand them to him, I seriously doubt that he meant stuffed pokémon or their skeletal remains."

"Yay-ah, da boss meant fresh pokémon." A voice spoke from the belly of the girl. Suddenly her blouse opened and Meowth poked his head out. "Dis museum is worthless to Team Rocket, da only thing that would really be of use here is one of da hunting boats dat dey have on exhibit." Meowth spoke while pointing at one of the ships outside.

"Meowth has a point." Jessie smiled. "They have included several hunting vessels in the exhibit, plus the fact that there are harpoons enough too…"

"I don't want to burst your bubble guys but do you really think that we can go out and hunt water pokémon in such a pile of rust?" James sighed "And besides, even if we can get the engine of one of them running, it would be still way too slow to even build up enough speed to even catch up with a magicarp."

"H'mm… Ah'm afraid dat you're right James…" Meowth muttered. "But wait a minute, when we walked past da harbor Ah saw a ship dat would really be of help."

"What kind of ship Meowth?" James asked the talking feline.

"Kind of a combination between a harpooning ship and a processing ship, it has da weaponry and da facility to process da catch to oil, scales and meat." Meowth spoke. "Da people on da harbor told me dat dey had not da faintest idea where it's coming from."

"It sounds like a pirate hunting ship to me." James thought out loud. "I heard that some captains and crews of defunct processing station and fleets began to do business for themselves."

"But that doesn't explain why a pirate would dock his ship in a public harbor." Jessie joined in. "That would be just as wise as, say, us walking into a jail wearing our uniforms and offering our hands so they can cuff them."

"Da one explanation would be dat da owner of dat ship has a lotta money and thus being able to get da needed paperworks done to get permission tah sail with such a ship." Meowth muttered. "And besides what beddah place tah station such a ship dan at a place like dis?"

"Meowth has a point." James smiled. "This place once was the number one supplier of water pokémon products, people are used to seeing hunting and processing vessels in this harbor."

"Either way, that ship is the key for a better future for us." Jessie boasted while shoving Meowth back into her blouse. "Now keep quiet until we get out of here."

"Sure Jess, whatevah yah say." Meowth smiled.

"So that's why you are the museum curator." Ash spoke to Gudrun when the four of them were walking along the slaughter deck.

"Yes, after the station had closed it began to fall into ruins and I figured that it should be preserved so I started a fund for education about water pokémon that used to be hunted." Gudrun spoke. "This station and the vessels that were used in the hunts are now silent reminders of how it used to be and by showing people around I hope to open their eyes and make them work on a new future." 

"I'm glad to meet people who have such an attitude about things like that Gudrun." Misty smiled. "People and pokémon should be friends."

"But that's not the only reason why I'm doing this, my second reason for doing this is to make up some really bad mistakes." Ash, Misty and Brock looked up with surprised expressions on their faces. "My father used to work here when the Station was still a Processing station, many hundreds of pokémon died at his hand. I feel that it's my duty as his daughter to make up for all he did." 

"What does he think of your work on the station?" Brock inquired.

"I don't know, you see I never really knew my father." Gudrun sighed. "I wasn't even born when he left off to some country in the north when the station was closed down. Because my mother was heavily pregnant at the time, she couldn't go with him." 

"And what about your mother?" Ash asked.

"She's still waiting for him to come home but I fear that it might be in vain." Gudrun sighed. "When the commercial pokémon catch was banned, he stopped writing and we have never heard anything from him ever since that day."

"Don't be so down." Brock spoke while laying his hands on Gudrun's shoulders. "I am sure that where ever your father might be, he must be proud of having such a great daughter."

"Yes and believe me, your parents will be united again some day." Ash smiled. "And when they do it will be a full circle for you all."

"Hey Ash, what do you say if we let our water pokémon go out for a swim now that we're close to the sea anyway?" Misty smiled while grabbing her pokéballs.

"Great idea Misty." Ash replied while tossing a pokéball "Crocognaw I choose you!"

"Goldeen, Poliwhirl, Staryu, Psyduck come out!" Misty chimed in.

****

POPS! "Goldeen! Goldeen, goldeen, goldeen!"

****

POPS! "Poliwhirl!"

****

POPS! "Heyah!"

****

POPS! "Psyduck!"

****

POPS! "Croco! Crocognaw!"

"Well it looks like they will have some pleasure." Gudrun smiled. "I have never seen a Crocognaw that's so playful as yours."

"Well when I caught it, it already was this way." Ash replied but then he noticed something in the water. "Hey what's that?"

Gudrun fetched her binoculars and looked at the spot where Ash pointed at and brought up a warm smile.

"That's our Green Giant swimming there." She then clarified. "Green Giant is a Dragonair that lives in the bay. He differs from a normal Dragonair by his enormous size and his green color."

"I guess that having such a rare pokémon living nearby is working miracles for your economy, isn't it?" Misty asked while peering into the distance hoping to get a glimpse of the 'Green Giant'

"It sure does Misty, I take hundreds of tourists out each year so they can see it." Gudrun smiled. "Their payment is part of the way to keep the museum going. Oh by the way if you are searching for a place to stay, I have an extra room at home."

"Thank you Gudrun, that's really nice but we don't want to bother you…" Ash began but was caught off by Brock who shoved him away.

"We accept your offer, how could we possibly refuse something from such a beautiful woman? " Brock blubbered while grabbing Gudrun's hands. Ash and Misty sighed before nodding.

As the night settled in the harbor was the strange ship getting some attention. As Jessie, James and Meowth were making their way towards it in a stolen dinghy, the temptation to pay a visit to this fully equipped pokémon catch and processing ship simply was too great.

"Just look at dis beauty, Ah had no idea dat dere were still ships like dis one afloat." Meowth smiled while the three made their way onboard via the towing way at the Stern of a ship.

"I remember seeing documentaries on the family cinema about Dragonair hunts that my father attended with his business partners." James shuddered. "I will never forget the image of a dead Dragonair being towed on board the processing ship. And here we are getting onboard such a ship using the same passage way."

"Your father used to hunt Dragonair?" Jessie asked in full surprise. "Why didn't you say that before, we could steal one from him and present it to the boss."

"Sure, that would have worked if the dragonairs he claimed weren't already processed to Pokémon oil and other stuff like that." James sighed.

"Too bad dat he wasn't as smart as we are." Meowth agreed. "Now where would we start if we was gonna steal dis ship?"

"In classic movies they would Hi-jack the Captain and order the crew to give the ship to them." Jessie smiled. "Just imagine, us having stolen this ship and then handing it to the boss."

"Fahget da boss, we'll just keep it fah ourselves and just getting rich by catching pokémon and selling their products to da highest bidder." Meowth snickered.

"Too bad that you won't have the opportunity to do so!" A voice spoke up and all of a sudden all the lights came on illuminating the complete hind of the ship. Jessie, James and Meowth blinked and when their eyes got used to the light, they found themselves surrounded by sailors wearing jackets with a red capital R.

"Prepare for trouble." A young woman wearing the lieutenant uniform of a commercial ship with a big R at her chest spoke up while walking closer.

"And make that double." A young man also wearing the uniform of the second-in-command-officer growled while joining his partner.

"To infect the world with devastation."

"To blight all people within our nation."

"To denounce the weakness of compassion and love."

"To extend our wrath to the stars above."  
  
The girl took off her cap and revealed her face. "Cassidy!"  
The boy followed suit. "Butch!"

"We are Team Rocket, circling the earth day and night."

"Fight like a man or close your eyes in fright!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" All the other sailors shouted in choir.

"Cassidy!" Jessie sneered, while giving Cassidy an acidic glare, making Cassidy smile in perverse pleasure.

"And Belch." James growled.  
  
"The name is BUTCH, you numbskull!" Butch shouted in reply.

"What are you doing on dis ship?" Meowth asked "And what's with da uniforms?"

"Hah-ha! Our ship not only has state of the art pokémon catching and processing equipment but it also has the best security system around." Cassidy laughed smugly. "We already noticed you when you were approaching the stern of the ship."

"Our hypersensitive microphones picked up everything you said." Butch added. "Now what would the boss do with you if he hears that you were about to steal the ship he has put so much money in away from him?"  


"Are you saying that this ship is already Team Rocket property?" Jessie whimpered.

"Well not exactly lassie." A third voice spoke while an older man wearing the captain's uniform came into view. "First let me introduce myself."

One of the sailors started a tape of the Team Rocket motto music.

"To prevent commercial hunt from devastation. To provide oil and pokémon products to all people within my nation. To hunt the pokémon swimming or flying high above, so I can continue to do the work I really love. Captain Yvan Peterson. Team Rocket provided me with a ship that will wreak havoc on the creatures of the sea, so surrender now and if you are smart then you'd better join me!" The captain finished with applause from his crew.

"Well said!" Casssidy smiled while applauding. "You are really getting the hang of this."

"I still find it dumb that I have to say this rubbish but a contract is a contract." The captain sighed. "Anyway, the three of you are not welcome on my ship so I order you to leave or else."

"Or else what?" James sneered while he and Jessie reached for their pokéballs. The captain snapped his fingers and the sailors moved in grabbing the unfortunate Team Rocket members before they could release their pokémon.

"Or else I shall make you familiar with a tradition used on commercial ships for centuries." The captain smiled. "And since the two of you seem to be so eager to find out what that is I'll happily oblige."

"Aye, aye sir." Cassidy smiled while showcasing a plank.

"Oh no, I have a bad feeling about this." Jessie shivered while the plank was positioned over the railing.

"Dis isn't what Ah had in mind with doing a catwalk." Meowth grumbled while the three of them were shoved on the plank and pushed forwards.

"It looks like you'll find out a different meaning to the saying 'Boarding the ship.' Hah-ha-ha!" Butch laughed while tilting the plank, upsetting the balance. 

"LOOKS LIKE TEAM ROCKET IS SPLASHING DOWN AGAIIIIIIIIIIN!" 

"I take it that those were the two bad sheep of Team Rocket that your boss had told me about." Yvan spoke to Cassidy and Butch while watching Jessie, James and Meowth swimming towards the shore. "I don't think that we have seen the last of them."

"Don't worry Captain." Cassidy smiled. "It will be a cold day in hell before they cause us any trouble."

"That's what you think Cassidy." Jessie growled while she took one last look at the ship. "Now it will be different, there's more to this game than being popular by the boss."

"Yeah, this now a matter of honor." James grumbled in silent rage. "We shall get our revenge…" 

"H'mm, these pancakes are delicious." Ash spoke at Gudrun's mother who had prepared a solid breakfast for our heroes, who had stayed at her house.

"Why thank you, it's always a pleasure cooking for somebody who can really enjoy a good meal." She replied while handing another plate full of pancakes, which was gladly accepted by Ash.

"This proves once again that a man's heart is as big as his stomach." Misty smiled while watching Ash devour the pancakes.

"Well if that's the case then I would advice you to learn how to cook, lassie." Gudrun's mother smiled. Causing Misty to look up to her in misunderstanding. "But don't mind me, I'm just an old lady who's seeing things." 

"Seeing things…" Misty thought to herself when Gudrun's mother left the room. She then turned to face Ash, who was happily chewing up another pancake. "What does she see when looking at me and Ash?"

She then stood up and walked after Gudrun's mother, finding her in the kitchen rinsing off some plates.

"Yes my dear?" The elderly woman spoke before Misty could say anything. "I guess you wanted to speak to me about my comment on seeing things don't you?"

"Err… yes, but I, I mean what exactly do you see?" Misty blubbered. "I mean, Ash is… I am… No we are…"

"Don't try too hard dear." The old woman smiled. "Sometimes two people are destined to be with each other, you and that young lad seem to be such a couple."

"But that's not… There's nothing… Ash is just… I am just with him because…" Misty blubbered causing the old woman to smile.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything that would embarrass you." She smiled while walking over to a cupboard and fetching a photo. "Here, take a look at this."

Misty took the photo and looked at it. It showed a man in his mid to late twenties wearing a sailor's uniform and a young woman with a slightly bratty smile at his side. Misty looked more closely, that jawbone, those eyes, that man looked like Gudrun. And that woman… Misty looked up and recognized her as the woman standing in front of her.

"I see that you have guessed who those persons are." The woman smiled at Misty. "This is me and Gudrun's father, my husband."

"I remember Gudrun telling me about him, he used to be a sailor on one of the hunting vessels when the station still was operative." Misty recalled.

"He was, as we like to say, a 'Harvester of the sea'." The old woman smiled. "I know that you are specialized in Water pokémon and what your opinion is of 'harvesters' but you have to know that contrary to what you might think my husband wasn't evil doing what he did."

Misty resisted the urge to speak up in protest and instead nodded. 

"My husband was much like your travelling companion, he became a completely different person when out hunting, the complete world just vanished for him when chasing his prey." The woman spoke solemnly. "But when home, he was kind to everybody and had an enormous appetite."

"Your daughter told me that he left when the station was closed down." Misty spoke while looking once more at the picture. "You have been waiting for his return ever since. What makes you so sure that he will come back?"

"I Just know, Lassie, I just know." The elderly woman spoke while gazing outside the window looking at the sea. "As obsessive as he is about the hunt, he's also very homeward bound, he tries to deny it for almost twenty years now but he'll be back."

"Has he really been gone for twenty years?" Misty couldn't imagine a relation holding strong after such a long time.

"But mark my words Lassie, I will be reunited with him before long, my husband is close to fulfilling his last deed at sea."

Meanwhile at the harbor was the Team rocket hunting ship preparing for her first hunting trip. Yvan looked content at how well the tasks of preparing the vessel were carried out, the Team Rocket sailors were highly spirited and motivated.

"Well captain, we are ready to set sail" Cassidy spoke up when she and Butch made their way onto the bridge. "We await your orders."

"Very well my lads." The captain smiled and turned towards the microphone from the intercom and giving the orders.

"I already have made some inquiries about potential prey and have learned from a dragonair that lives just outside the bay." Butch spoke while showcasing a picture of the Dragonair. "The locals call it 'The green giant' because of its unique color and size, it's those qualities which makes it interesting for Team Rocket."

"What does your boss want me to do Butch?" The captain inquired while looking at the picture of the "Green giant" Butch and Cassidy looked surprised at the captain. "I know he wanted me to catch the rarest and most valuable pokémon but do I have to kill it or are you gonna catch it in a pokéball?"

"Don't worry, our boss takes the pokémon no matter if they are dead or alive." Cassidy spoke while eyeing the captain, she didn't like the composure of the captain at all.

"And I heard some of your sailors speaking of terrorizing the waters with this ship, raiding merchant ships and ferries." The captain grumbled. "I am an honorable sailor and I will have none of such piracy taking place on my ship, so tell me, is what they say true?"

"Don't be silly, those sailors were just joking." Butch assured the Captain. "We are no thieves, you know."

"Okay then Lad, better prepare the harpoons, the sea will once again be blood red." The captain spoke while walking towards the steering cabinet.

"Where did this attitude come from?" Cassidy asked her partner as soon as the captain was out of earshot. "I thought that we had him under control by now."

"Yes this might present us with some problems." Butch agreed. "We have to talk to the men and tell them that they should be careful of discussing our further plans when the captain is around."

"He was gonna find out about our piracy plans sooner or later anyway." Cassidy sighed "I figured that a man like him would be the perfect man to be a pirate captain but it seems that I was wrong."

"We have to contact the boss about this." Butch grumbled. "But for now, the only option we have when he gets in our way is to get rid of him."

Cassidy and Butch then resumed their actions and the ship began to make steam, never paying much attention to the periscope which was following their every move.

"Ah hope dat dis here thing really does what we want it tah do." Meowth spoke while he and his human teammates were piloting their mechanical Blastoise submarine.

"Don't worry Meowth." Jessie spoke up. "James and I have designed this mechanical blastoise so it can survive even the most rigorous attacks."

"That's right, if it's armor can stand hyperbeams and dragon rages there won't be any reason at all why it won't stand explosive harpoons." James added.

"Den lets follow dem and make sure dat whatevah it is what dey are planning we shal ruin it." Meowth smiled.  


"Right, they got on our bad side and now they are in for big trouble." Jessie smiled.

"Yes if they think they could do that to us without having to pay, we are going to burst their bubble." James added.  


"To make sure that their plans will fail."

"So we can be free while they will end up in jail."

"To get revenge on our dented pride."

"Having them losing to us makes us feel good inside."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket ruins the plan with the speed of light."

"The boss will be furious at them, really out of sight."

"Meowth, dat's right!"

Meanwhile at the station were Ash, Misty and Brock saying goodbye to Gudrun and her mother.

"Thanks you for letting us stay Ma'am." Ash spoke while greeting the old woman. "We really appreciate it."

"It was our pleasure Lad." The old lady replied. "It's not everyday that I get to see such young love at the threshold of blooming, you and that Lassie are a good couple."

"Huh, what do you mean?" Ash asked while Misty turned away blushing.

"Don't worry Lad, you'll find out soon enough." The old lady smiled. 

"What I like to find out soon enough is if your daughter and I are a good couple too." Brock blubbered while grabbing Gudrun's hands. "I beg you please dear lady let me stay with you so Gudrun and I will be able too…"

"Uh-uh Brock, with that attitude the only thing you'll find out is how to be nothing more but a bother." Misty growled while grabbing Brock by his ear and dragging him away from Gudrun. "Okay Ash, we are all set and ready to go here."

"Okay then, let's go." Ash spoke while taking one last look at the ocean. "Hey look, there goes the Green Giant." And then he noticed something else. "Hey what on earth is that ship doing there?"

"It appears to be chasing it." Gudrun spoke while fetching her binoculars. "Harpoons, they aren't chasing it, they are hunting it."

"What, but how can that be, the hunt has been banned." Misty spoke in horror.

"This must be a pirate, hunters who have their own ships and make business for themselves." Gudrun spoke. "So far they haven't shot Green Giant, they are trying to tire it out first."

"I know only one organization that could afford such a ship and these kind of practices." Ash growled. "Team Rocket."

"This time you are both right and wrong, little twerp." A voice spoke up, when looking around they all were greeted by the sight of the mechanical Blastoise. "Now climb on board so we can stop them in time." Jessie's voice finished.

"What are you talking about, this ship is from Team Rocket and you want to join forces with us to stop your own teammates?" Misty spoke in amazement.

"Damn right we are." James voice replied. "This is a matter of honor, we are not out to trick you."

"Okay then, Brock, take pikachu with you and go with Gudrun to warn the coast guard." Ash spoke to Brock who took Pikachu and Togepi and ran off with Gudrun at his side. "Okay, Jessie, James. Misty and I are ready, let us in."

The mechanical Blastoise lowered itself and the upper shell opened. Meowth helped them on board and handed them two suits and helmets.

"Here get into dese, dey make you look like da Teenage Mutant Ninja Squirtles but dey are state of da art diving suits." Meowth clarified. "Da two of you can change ovah dere."

As Ash and Misty took the suits and walked towards the changing room they took a gander at Jessie and James, who didn't speak while piloting the vessel as it made it's way towards the hunter.

"Was it really the right decision to trust them?" Misty whispered to Ash while undressing, normally she would have never dared to undress with him so close in proximity but the situation was too important for her to bother about that. "They have been our enemies for so long and now, just look at them how determent they are to ruin a plan of their own teammates."

"I agree with you that there's a big risqué factor." Ash agreed. "But we both know that they aren't as bad as they present themselves to be. When James said that this is a matter of honor I figured that he was talking about Butch and Cassidy, who are extremely dangerous." 

After finishing their dress up Ash and Misty walked into the cockpit. Jessie motioned them to sit down in two vacant chairs.

"What's the game here?" Ash asked while taking a close look at the squirtle suits that he and Misty were wearing.

"These suits have a build in respirator, jet thrusts and are bullet proof, they were originally designed for underwater hunts." Jessie spoke sounding more serious than she ever sounded before. "The suits are too small for James and me to fit in so we thought of you to have them."

"This mecha Blastoise has the capability of attacking but we can't do so without support." James joined in. "That's where you come in, you'll be torpedoed into the sea by the water cannons and use your water pokémon to keep them from shooting that dragonair."

"Okay we get it now, I guess." Misty smiled nervously. That suit wasn't too bad, maybe she would keep it after this was all over. 

"Okay, Ash, Misty, ready yourselves we are approaching target." Jessie shouted. "Meowth will bring you to the torpedo tubes."

"Ash, there's something you should know." Misty spoke shaking while putting on her helmet and climbing into the torpedo tube. "If we don't survive this, I just wanted to let you know that I…"

"Twoip torpedo one fire!" Meowth spoke while launching Misty. "Now it's your turn, climb into da tube and hold onto yo head."

"Hold on let me get comfortable first…" Ash blubbered while sliding himself into the tube.

"Dere's no time tah be comfortable here." Meowth spoke while pushing the fire button. "Twoip torpedo two fire!"

"Whoooooaaaaah……." Ash yelled while he made the pneumatic journey into the sea in just a matter of seconds. "Misty, where are you?" he asked while fighting to remain conscious.

"Here I am" The voice from the redhead sounded from the intercom. "I know that you must be knock out from the blast, give yourself some time to recover it will be over in a few seconds." Her voice spoke soothingly while she laid her hands on his shoulders. 

Ash blinked a few times and when it all came back he looked straight in her emerald eyes. "Better now?" She asked Ash nodded. "Good, now let's go, we've got ourselves a dragonair to save."

Meanwhile on board the ship was the battle for the Green Giant in full fury. The Captain felt like the old days had returned, the hunt was ever so exciting as he remembered it to be, the fire works prevented the dragonair from flying and the small charges were slowing him down. Even though he still had his doubts about the true motives from Team Rocket, he now showed them what all those years of experience had sprouted. The high bow of the ship wasn't there just to make it look intimidating, it also served as a shield to protect the crew from hyperbeam attacks while chasing the prey. After having chased it for what appeared to be hours, the captain finally gave the order that everyone had been waiting for.

"Prepare the cannon for firing." Immediately two sailors rushed to the cannon platform, shoved a harpoon into the barrel, arming the grenade and began to aim. "Fire when ready." The order reverberated when the Captain shouted it out. 

The sailors waited for the dragonair to surface, the unmistakable green shimmer appeared below the waves, the dragonair came up for air, it was now or never.

With a loud bang from the cannon, the harpoon was fired and flew towards its victim. But in a split second, something happened.

"What?" Butch asked out loud at what he was seeing.  
"No, not now!" Cassidy cringed.

"Ah-hah-hah-haaa! It seems that we weren't invited to this party. Don't you think that that's really impudent of them James?"

"I totally agree with you Jessie. It really was unfair of them not to include us."

The Captain looked in total surprise at the huge mechanical Blastoise that caught the harpoon for the Dragonair. In the head of that Blastoise he saw those team Rocket members he had let walk the plank yesterday night. 

"How dare you two ruin our plan?" Cassidy shouted. "You know what happens when the boss finds out about this!" 

"We don't care about that anymore Cassidy, you have been on our backs for so long that we won't let this opportunity go away unnoticed!" Jessie sneered back.

"Weezing, smog attack!" James shouted, the mouth of the mechanic Blastoise opened and Weezing came out before shrouding the whole ship with its mist. "Okay now let's see if you can fire again now that you have lost your vision."

"Oh yeah? Well don't forget that I am the one with more then thirty years of experience!" The Captain shouted while making his way to the platform. "Out of the way you amateur!" He roared while shoving the gunner aside and manning the cannon himself.

The captain remembered hunting in the densest of fogs, learning that even the faintest hint of the prey would be enough. 

There it was, just a hint of green.

Yvan focussed.

Yvan aimed.

Yvan shot.

Yvan never has missed a single shot.

Tears stung in Misty's eyes after she heard the deafening cry of pain, the next moment she and Ash are being sucked up when the mass of the dragonair disappeared from the ocean as it leaped into the air.

Green Giant had been hit but the adrenaline rush of the pain had given it extraordinary strength, the explosive charge didn't explode. The dargonair was in frenzy hitting all that was in its way, including the mechanical Blastoise that saved its life earlier. Quickly the captain ordered the sailors to ready a second harpoon. 

"Oh no, Team Rocket!" Misty yelled when seeing the blastoise break into pieces.

"Don't worry about them, they'll be alright." Ash spoke while grabbing her hand and pushing his jet thrusters to the max. "We have something else to take care off here."

"Captain, we've got company!" Butch shouted at the captain when a couple of cost guard ships came into view. Brock and Gudrun standing at the railing, another ship picked up Jessie, James and Meowth from the wreckage of the Blastoise.

"Nevermind them." The Captain roared. "It's time for Captain Yvan Peterson to have his well deserved prize!"

"Captain Yvan Peterson?" Gudrun repeated softly. "Is… is this really…?"

Yvan once again aimed his cannon and increased the pressure on the trigger. But all of a sudden the dragonair was engulfed in a red shimmer and it disappeared in front of his eyes, leaving the harpoon, that just had wounded him floating in mid air before gravity got a hold of it and making it splash down into the ocean.

"Good thinking Ash." Misty smiled while retrieving the pokéball that was just used. "Now that Dragonair has been weakened we could capture it." The ball in her hand then began to shake violently, announcing that dragonair was about to re-claim his freedom.

Misty and Ash were thrown back as the dragonair came bursting out. Howling and roaring while swimming out. It then turned to Ash and Misty and looked in gratitute at them while growling something to them.

"Hello dere." Meowth came over the intercom. "Green Giant says dat he thanks you for your help but he declines saying dat he's fit enough to take dem on himself."

"At least he's freed from that harpoon." Ash sighed while he and Misty watched the dragonair swim off to the ship once more.

"Da two of you beddah make it to da ship." Meowth then spoke. "Da batteries of yo' suits are almost drained."

"Roger that, we'll come back." Ash replied. "Come on Misty we have to go." Ash didn't wait for her reply and grabbed her by the hand and pulling her along with him.

Misty didn't respond at all as in a fugue state she just stared into the distance eyeing the trail of blood that the dragonair left while swimming towards the hunter.

"Its pain must be really excruciating and yet, it swims so graceful meeting its enemy head on." It raced through her head.

"THIS IS THE STANLEY HARBOR COAST GUARD, YOU ARE ALL UNDER ARREST. PLEASE LAY DOWN YOUR WEAPONS AND SURRENDER!" Officer Jenny spoke through the megaphone of the main coast guard ship. 

"HAH, DO YOU REALLY THINK WE JUST GIVE UP WHEN HAVING THIS KIND OF WEAPONRY?" Cassidy answered. "Attention to all men grab your guns!"

"WHAT?" Captain Yvan shouted when seeing the boxes with machine guns appear and the guns being distributed to all crewmen. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like we are doing pops!" Butch growled. "We are Team Rocket and we do whatever we like!"

"NOT ON MY SHIP! I AM AN HONEST SAILOR AND NOT A MURDERER!" The captain roared.

"To us you are not more then an obstacle that's blocking our plan." Cassidy spoke solemnly while firing her gun.

"NO!" Gudrun shouted when the captain collapsed 

"On my command open fire!" Cassidy shouted at the sailors who all aimed at the Coast guard boats and readied themselves.

"This is bad, very bad." Ash spoke softly while looking at all the guns, which were aimed in his direction.

"Oh Ash I…" Misty sputtered while embracing Ash. "Please hold me, I want to be in your arms when we die…"

"Everybody, FIRE!" Cassidy shouted.

****

BARRRAAAAAAAM!!

Several Team Rocket sailors fell into the ocean as the ship was struck by a sudden and very violent shock. With a roar of anger, Green Giant appeared from the deep and shot a hyperbeam, hitting the ship just below the waterline. The old steel bend and snapped as it finally gave way after tens of years of punishment and slowly but steadily the ship began to sink.

"Damn it, Cassidy we are sinking!" Butch shouted. "That damn Dragonair is causing us to sink!"

"Everybody, abandon ship!" Cassidy shouted through the intercom. "I REPEAT, EVERYBODY ABANDON SHIP!"

Soon, panic was all around aboard the ship. Life rafts and dinghies were quickly lowered into the sea while the ship slowly but steadily toppled forward indicating that it would make a nosedive to the bottom of the sea. And in this confusion nobody was thinking about Yvan who still lay motionless at the bridge of the ship.

"What shall we do now sir?" One of the rocket sailors asked Butch as the coast guard boats were closing in on them.

"The only thing we can do." Butch sighed while lifting his arms "Surrender."

One by one, the sailors were pulled on board of the coastguard ships where they were cuffed and put into custody. Ash watched the ship as it slowly vanished beneath the waves and then it struck him, the captain was still on board.

"Meowth, quick, tell me how much air I have got left in the respirator of my squirtle suit." Ash shouted while reaching for his helmet.

"Lessee, you and dat redheaded goil have been in there fah about fifteen minutes so dat leaves about ten minutes of air." Meowth replied. "But da batteries of yo jet thrusters must be empty by now."

"That doesn't matter." Ash replied while reaching for a pokéball "Crocognaw I choose you!"

Ash jumped into the sea and swam with crocognaw towards the sinking ship. The cabin was already close to the water surface.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna make it in time." It raced through Ash's mind. "Faster Crocognaw, faster!"

But it was too late. The cabin vanished beneath the waves, taking the captain with it. Ash sighed in defeat he had lost. 

"Oh no!" Gudrun whispered in shock. "Father."

"Look!" Brock shouted. "The ship!"

Ash couldn't believe his eyes when the cabin of the ship reappeared above the waves. When looking down it was revealed to be Green Giant who was pushing the ship back up so that the captain could be saved.

Ash wasted no time, rushed on board, grabbed the captain and rushed out again. Crocognaw carried the both of them back to the Coastguard ship where the captain was pulled on board and received treatment for his wounds. 

"Thank you Ash Ketchum." The captain spoke softly. "All this time I figured that nobody was out there who wanted to save me. I was wrong."

"Thank you from me too." Gudrun spoke with tears of happiness in her face.

"And who might you be?" The captain spoke to this strangely familiar young woman.

"You don't know me but I know you very well." Gudrun smiled. "Does the name Selma Peterson, Ericksdottir ring a bell?"

"Of course it does. She's my wife." The captain replied and then he saw it. "Are you… Gudrun?"

"Yes, that's my name, welcome home…" Gudrun smiled while embracing the captain "Welcome home… father."

"This is so beautiful, you are a true hero Ash." Misty whispered while snuggling on Ash's shoulder. Ash replied by shoving his arm around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Officer Jenny, quick, one of the dinghies has been gone!" one of the coastguard officers spoke up. When turning around Ash noticed that indeed, one of the dinghies from the hunter was missing.

"Hey, has anybody seen Jessie, James and Meowth?" He asked to nobody in particular.

"They might be disappointed that we have left the party so soon Jessie." James spoke while pushing the outboard engine to its maximum capability.

"Oh well, I guess an early leaving is our greeting card anyway James." Jessie replied.

"Mah guess is dat Cassidy and Butch won't even mention us when da boss is asking dem fah an explanation. Since it would be too embarrassing fah dem too admit dat dey were defeated by us." Meowth laughed

"Woh-buh-fet!" Wobbufett replied as to say "Amen to that!" before doing a high five with Meowth.

"TEAM ROCKET IS SAILING OFF AGAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!"

"I can't thank you all enough." Yvan spoke to Ash, Misty and Brock. "Not only have you saved me from drowning, but you also have brought me back to my family." Yvan then turned towards his wife. "Selma, can you ever forgive me for leaving you alone for so long?"

"Don't worry Yvan, why would I be mad on you just because you lived your life to fullest." She replied. "We both have aged a lot but we still have forty or more so years to get by."

"And if only you knew what we have been through in less time." Ash laughed. "Anyway, I hope that you will finally be able to lead a less harsh life."

"I'm sure I will Ash." Yvan replied. "My life as a harvester of the sea has ended with the sinking of my ship."

Suddenly, the attention was taken by a large splash.

"Pika, Pikaaaaah!" Pikachu shouted while pointing to the sea. Everybody looked around and saw it.

"Croco, Croco, Crocognaw!" Ash's Crocognaw shouted in joy while it was doing acrobatic jumps along with the Green Giant. 

"Well, what do you know, Green Giant is just as playful as your Crocognaw." Gudrun smiled.

"Yeah, maybe you should change its nickname to 'Jolly Green Giant'. " Ash smiled while observing the two pokémon who were doing simultaneous jumps and laughing at each other.

"Goodbye! Don't forget to write, bye!" The reunited Peterson family waved as Ash, Misty and Brock walked away from their home.

Ash looked up at the sky and saw the Jolly Green Giant flying over and saying its good-byes in its own way.

****

THE END 


End file.
